roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MG36
}} The MG36 is a German Light Machine Gun variant of the G36 assault rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 33 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The MG36 (MG—Maschinengewehr "machine gun") is a squad automatic weapon version of the G36 equipped with a heavier barrel for increased heat and cook-off resistance, and a large 100 round Beta-C dual drum magazine. Like with its G36 cousin, this weapon has had an export edition, the MG36E. However, the MG36 and MG36E are no longer offered by H&K due to the development of the MG4 and MG5 (previously known as the HK MG121) series.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36Wikipedia- MG36 MG36s are now quite rare. In-Game ''General Information '' In-game, the MG36 performs quite similar to the G36 and the G36C. It has low aiming and hip stability and its damage is on the low side for LMGs, being a 4-Shot-Kill (4SK) with its maximum damage, increasing to a 5SK with minimum damage. However, this weapon has a high Rate of Fire (RoF) and better mobility compared to other LMGs in-game. The reload time is quite fast for a high capacity weapon. Unlike the M60, the MG36 can switch between full-auto and semi-auto. The MG36, like the other G36 variants, has low to moderate recoil per shot but fires fast enough to kick up very quickly. This weapon's forte is at medium range, but it can handle quite well at longer ranges like the other LMGs given attachments are put on it. The MG36 can pick up ammunition from other 5.56mm NATO weapons. Because the 5.56 round is smaller in comparison to the 7.62 round used in the M60, the suppression ability of this machine gun is lower than the M60. A notable feature of the MG36 and all LMG's is that it has an alternate aiming mode, where it zooms in more than hipfire and changes recoil to ADS recoil, but the user does not truly ADS and look through the gun's optics. It looks like the user is hipfiring but with more zoom than normal. ''Usage & Tactics One may want to treat this weapon as if it were a G36 with a large magazine. This weapon is not going to keep snipers from landing shots, and its role on the battlefield is, more or less, to accurately spray down hostiles while they happen to be preoccupied with things such as objectives or separate firefights.The lack of a suppression effect means hostiles are going to be more comfortable coming into the open and not staying behind cover, which might be either positive or a negative depending on what the user is trying to achieve. At medium range, the MG36 is powerful, while at longer ranges it is noticeably less accurate than its cousin. Due to its high capacity, it has a long sustained fire time, and it can kill multiple opponents in a few seconds. The recoil while using full-auto is sometimes uncontrollable at long range, so recoil-reducing attachments unlocked can be very useful. The semi-auto mode is not recommended because of the extra time switching fire modes takes up, but could be suitable for longer ranges. This machine gun fits both defensive or aggressive play styles. The alternative aiming mode can be used while holding a point / when prone. Conclusion Overall, the MG36, while being less powerful than some of the other LMGs, makes up for that with a high RoF for an LMG, a good reload time relative to magazine size and decent mobility for an LMG. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High RoF. * Decent reload time. * Better handling traits than other LMGs. * Faster mobility speed than other LMGs. * Common ammunition type. * Highest magazine size in-class. Cons: * Moderate recoil. * Very quick damage drop-off. * Very short damage drop-off range - only 30 studs. * Lowest suppression in-class. * Low damage overall for an LMG. Trivia * Its iron sights are the same as the G36C's set of iron sights, although, in real life, it uses the same telescopic carrying handle as the G36. ** The MG36's 3rd person view uses a scoped carry handle like the G36 assault rifle but retains its drum mag. * In real life, soldiers have reported G36 variant rifles overheating extremely quickly after sustained fire. The MG36 is a different matter and has not been reported to have this problem, likely because of its heavier barrel. *The MG36 was the 2nd LMG to be added to the game. *In the Alpha-Demo the MG36 had the same telescopic scope as the G36. **Its 3rd person model still shows the telescopic carrying handle, despite it being removed from the gun. *The MG36 like most other LMG's in-game has an unusable bipod. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Support Class Category:Under Construction articles Category:Light Machine Guns Category:G36 Family